


Anathema

by slowtowndun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Suicide, im so sorry, joshler - Freeform, sad shit, this is sosos sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtowndun/pseuds/slowtowndun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can't take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anathema

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic has a major suicide tw and its really sad so please don't read it if you will be triggered !!!

The sound of Josh's drums could be heard as Tyler lay on the floor in the bathroom next door. He stared at the empty pills bottle that was full just 5 minutes before. He closed his eyes listening to Josh play the beat to one of their old songs "anathema". Tyler began to hum along with the slight energy he had left in him as his body began to shut down. "You will never know whats under my skin" he sang softly as he traced his fingers up and down his legs. Tyler could feel his brain becoming less coherant with the sound of Josh's drums, when all of a sudden they stopped. "Tyler!" Josh yelled from the next room, "Tyler! Where are you?" He could hear Josh's footsteps coming close to the bathroom door and then the sound of him knocking. "Ty? Is everything okay?" Tyler smiled sadly and let out a "yeah." Josh noticed the door was unlocked, who leaves the door unlocked when they are in the bathroom? Josh felt weird. "Tyler? I'm coming in okay?" Before Tyler could yell a "No!" Josh was in the bathroom looking at Tyler and then the empty pill bottle in the corner of his eye. Josh couldn't breathe. He collapsed onto the floor grabbing Tyler's limp body. "Ty?!?" Josh yelled. No response. Josh could still feel him breathing but knew that there was no chance he would survive a journey half hour to the hospital. Josh grabbed his phone from his pocket ringing 999, quickly explaining the situation. He put down the phone lightly hitting Tyler's cheeks to try and wake him up. "Ty please" Josh cried, tears already running down his face as he stared down at his pale but still beautiful boyfriend. Finally Tyler opened his eyes slightly looking up at Josh, "Tyler!" Josh looked at him sniffling as tears ran down his already sodden cheeks. "I love you so much Josh, I'm so sorry, I love you" Tyler spoke so quietly Josh could barely hear him. He carefully let his lifeless body down on to the floor just as the paramedics ran in. "He's gone" Josh said breaking down as a paramedic rushed to Tyler's side and another to his. "He's gone and he's never coming back."


End file.
